izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:~InvaderXeena~
Welcome ~InvaderXeena~ I am your lead admin and Founder HyperHearts58. I do believe we've met already, you may be the wikia contributor that said you were signing up? If not then I'll be glad to tell you that if you have any questions or comments do not hesitate to ask me or one of the other admins, Invader Gia (Gia) or Really Big Hat (RBH). You may address me as your future slave master, No XD I'm just kidding you can call me Hyper. :) Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 01:02, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to our little wiki :D I'm known around here as Invader Gia, I'm an admin, please call me Gia :D I can see Hyper gave you a wonderful welcome already, I hope you have fun creating characters, shippings and stories :D Have fun ^-^ "When did kids get so hard to scare? I blame, cartoons, video game, and...THE TUBA!" 02:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi~! I just wanted to say that I like your drawings! They are really cute! I hope you make new ones and have a nice day, Xeena~! ~Invader Mas Hiya! I just wanted to say that I'd really like to chat with you, buy I can't get to a chat-room, so, I'm going to attempt to "talk" to you through comments, is that okay? I sure hope it is, because I'm going to comment on the JALR page, I hope to see you there "When did kids get so hard to scare? I blame, cartoons, video game, and...THE TUBA!" 02:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello,~~InvaderXeena~~Im Invader Zeel,thought i'd say hey,and if you like the Zim and Gaz shipping *sorry can't think of the name right know*you can check out my first Story.It's called A Kiss In The Rain. ~~Invader Zeel~~ I'm on chat! Just like I promised :P "When did kids get so hard to scare? I blame, cartoons, video game, and...THE TUBA!" 13:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat? :P I'm on there right now, if you're interested :D Okaythanksforreadingbye!XD "When did kids get so hard to scare? I blame, cartoons, video game, and...THE TUBA!" 16:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm back on chat, Xee. :) Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 03:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I know you are mad at me, but I just want to help just as much as you. this is what I normally do. I do not do it to be mean, but I just want to get things better. Besides I get bored easy Yukinautau (talk) 21:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC)Yukinautau cool, I updated mine too!this is invader italy moon of youkai, signing off (talk) 20:23, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, LMX! So, you want #1, 2 and 3, right? The boys or the girls? "Happy, sad, and just so weird... LOOK AT MAI!!! AHHH!!! *Falls out of chair* OW! .......................... Can I get some help... please...?" (Talk) Here ya go That's because, for some reason, our picture ID numbers are the same. I'm guessing you use a laptop camera also? Anyway, I can fix it :P No worries! RBH "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!" 22:38, November 26, 2012 (UTC) hey LMX I saw you made a drawing of everyone, but you forgot me D: this is invader italy moon of youkai, signing off (talk) 03:31, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I am not here to spam, but... You may not care, and that's fine, but I thought I'd let you know I deleted the...oh what do I call it..a "greeting"? Anyway, my talk page is still there, but the message you left is gone...you know the one you left when I first came to this..."wiki"; anyhow, feel free to not care, but I thought I'd just let ya know. ;) I'm always watching... (talk) 20:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Observer of chat roomsI'm always watching... (talk) 20:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Your right...I'm sorry. Is there any way you can forgive me?.. :( I'm always watching... (talk) 13:52, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Observer of chat roomsI'm always watching... (talk) 13:52, December 18, 2012 (UTC) My Stupid Brain... Okay, so, I was reading over your profile because I was bored und scheiße, and when I read the phrase "going through changes," I started thinking "BOOBIES~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UND PUBERTY~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *shot so verdammt hard* Ja... Just take a knife und kill me now... ._. Hey, lmx, just have to say that we need to talk, k? :D I found something out and I think you might wanna know? No, you didn't put your signature, so I is not talking to you. Come back when you've put da signature. "I think I wanna name it 'Booger.' " -Maria (talk) 23:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Talk.... Better? -3- Invader Jackera (talk) 23:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I found out why Sam doesn't like me :) Invader Jackera (talk) 21:20, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you come back on chat? "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 13:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Did you break up with Sam or something?? I saw the you did an edit on you friend's list, and you said ugly girlfriend.... What happened!? Invader Jackera (talk) 22:27, March 5, 2013 (UTC) LMX!!! THAT'S AWESOME!!! THANKYOUS!!! *huggles de crap out of you* "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 21:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Everyone's saying that you want me for something...? .-. Kai-Master-Of-Great (talk) 22:02, March 20, 2013 (UTC) WHY DID YOU BAN ME!?! WHAT DID I DO!?! Kai-Master-Of-Great (talk) 18:47, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Why'd you leave? :/ Were you busy or something? If it was because I died for a minute, I'm still alive, but if it wa for a different reason just ignore this message XD Hey its May,I finally found Brindle's profile,thanks for that,but soon started in tears,I need comfort... ;3; InvaderMaylovesheraxes (talk) 02:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) May If you get a friend request on facebook by the name of Liz Goldstein, accept it. "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 20:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) lmx please, im so so so so so very sorry, I'll do anything to fix it please. I dont want to lose another friend please. please forgive me. im sorry; im sorry, i really am. MOTION, NOTION, COMMOTION, PROMOTION, duck (talk) 19:25, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I be sad nao vecaise I got drunk cause my sister said so and meh friend is upset and my fingers kept tap dancin, but but but buy mi friend,. Is like woooosh, he uposrt and I upset, snd I'm sowwyyyy... `Invader-Mas (talk) rf Important Matters LMX, due to certain circumstances, I must put our friendship aside for a moment. I have come to consideration about the matter with you and Strider. You have been treating her some what poorly lately once she revieled her true self. It is bothering both me, and her and I want it to stop. I want you to treat her the same you've always have because she is no different. She is still the same person as when you met her. Furthermore, I am stripping you of your Chat Moderator status. You behave childishly whenever someone even mentions Homestuck and you hold a petty grudge. Not to mention that you are the youngest member here and still need to spend some time maturing. I will gladly give you back the title once I feel you have earned it. I understand you will probably hate me after this, but I wish you won't, because I still find you a good friend, and one of my best. Thank you for reading. "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 22:17, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Also, when you get this, and I'm not on chat at the time, don't wait around for me. I want you to reply on my talk page. "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 00:57, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Weeiner Factory Song This has no confirmed beat. No, it's not sung in the style of Rainbow Factory. I'm working on it so don't judge. There once was a little green boy named Zim A fiery Irken with bloodlust in him He wanted to end the Earth in the worst possible way So went down to his labs one day He conjured up a plan that was sure not to fail He swore it was the Holy Grail Of evil plans in history So when he stumbled upon a factory '' ''He found himself laughing to himself. A factory I will man With my new evil plan I will capture the humans And make treat them like their ham He went off to his base And met Gir face to face He shot out a pakleg When it hit he cried out in pain So then he had one One less to be done A factory I will man '' ''With my new evil plan I will capture the humans And treat them like their ham The factory started to churn With a heater ready to burn The flesh of many people As he planned to take a turn In went a human, out went a hotdog (x3) Another delicious package to send To meet its end. '' Tell me what you think of it. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 23:51, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Heh, thanks. I wish I had a beat though. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 23:54, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to keep it original as I can. So no Rainbow Factory beats. Thanks for the suggestions anyways. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 00:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm not returning. Just visiting... for the Summer ;) Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 00:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. I'd love to see it some time soon. :) Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 20:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I am ''so sorry about that. My Kinny-Pie can be dreadful sometimes, but when he isn't being an insufferable loudmouth who criticizes everything a person does, he's the most precious thing ever. You really just need to show a little bit of respect, and he'll give you some in return. He's got this concept that he's better than everyone and has this need to intelectually crush them all. This morning he's in one of his especially bratty moods. So, so, so sorry about that. ^-^;; "I-I...I cannot even fathom this! People are so truly irritating! It should be mandatory that everyone gain some common sense and furthermore CHECK THEIR PRIVILEGE!" ~Myself (talk) 20:02, June 10, 2013 (UTC)